Te juro que no
by inuchara2511
Summary: Deadpool no es solo lo que deja ver, puedes ser cuidadoso, respetuoso e incluso cariñoso solo necesita un empujon de la persona correcta.


-No quiero hacerle daño nadie.

-Pues entonces estás haciendo algo muy mal.- Peter hablo y sabía que detrás de esa mascara me miraba con seriedad impropia para la edad que yo suponía tenia

Te juro que no. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie

 _ **Yo no juro nada**_

 _ **Yo lo podría intentar por ese trasero**_

-¡Cállense las dos o les disparo!- le grite a las voces en mi cabeza mientras Spiderman se daba la vuelta y disparaba una telaraña un edificio cercano

-Adiós Deadpool.- se despidió antes de retirase por completo.

Mierda.

 _ **Es un tarado, no vale la pena**_

 _ **Claro que vale la pena, ese trasero vale la pena**_

-¡Silencio maldita sea!- mi pistola ya apuntaba a mi cabeza cuando un silencio cubrió todo. Solté un suspiro y baje el arma y me senté en el tejado del edificio.

¿En qué momento me había empezado a obsesionar el niño araña?

 _ **El día que nos dijo que valimos más, que podíamos ser más que un asesino a sueldo.**_

Cierto, cierto, ese día caímos en su estúpida red de "puedes ser mejor" y desde entonces he estado intentando no contra vivir nadie, no es como si antes hacerlo fuera una tarea agradable pero no tenía ese remordimiento que me causa su mirada llena de, no sé, ¿decepción? se mira tan triste como si esas basuras muertas merecieran su lastima, como si esperara mucho más de mí , en verdad siempre parece esperar que yo haga lo correcto, ¿cuantos años tendrá?, ¿15?, ¿16?, no hay otra manera en que sea tan inocente, que él no me mire como un asesino sin cordura, ni moral, es extraño, agradable de una manera que él me tenga tanta fe.

Y aquí estoy como idiota intentando cada misión no contra vivir ninguno de estos bastardos, juro que lo intento pero supongo que ser un héroe no es lo mío de otra manera no estaría en la azotea llena de sangre con un cadáver de mafioso a mis espaldas y al niño araña huyendo de mi por los edificios, tal vez no interesa cuanta fe me tenga, ni cuanto intente de verdad hacerlo bien, cuanto ponga mi corazón , viseras y entrañas genéticamente modificadas para regenerase en cambiar simplemente nunca será suficiente, no lo suficientemente bueno para él.

 _ **¿Ya terminaste reina del drama? ¿En serio las chicas leen esta cursilería?**_

 _ **Si, podemos sufrir por su sexy trasero en casa, hace frio y tengo hambre**_

-Ni siquiera para sufrir me pueden dejar tranquilo.- Me levante de mi lugar y me encamine a mi departamento, de camino pasaría por algo para comer y después solo pasaría el resto de la noche manoseándome con el unicornio o viendo una serie estúpida en la tele o tal vez ambas, ya vería la noche.

Iba entrando a mi departamento con una bolsa llena de chimichangas cuando escuche un ruido en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con cautela y deje la bolsa cuidadosamente en una mesa en la sala y me dirigí con una catana a mi habitación para ver quien rayos tuvo la genial idea de irrumpir en mi departamento, abrí la puerta de un golpe y me congele un segundo. En el piso de mi habitación estaba Spiderman golpeado como una piñata con dulces chidos.

 _ **No como el dulce de la pasa. Ugh. Asco**_

 _ **Claro que él está relleno de dulces chidos como paletas y chocolates. Nada de mandarinas ni cañas**_

-¿Cómo es que aún existe gente que le pone eso a las piñatas, que no tiene corazón?-

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!-

Mi cerebro volvió a la realidad

-La preguntas las hago yo.- dije en tono policial.- ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo, que haces aquí y como entraste?-

-Me diste tu dirección hace unos meses por si quería según tus propias palabras "tener una noche de orgasmos más allá del arcoíris".-

-¿Quieres tener una noche de orgasmos más allá del arcoíris?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

 _ **Estuvimos cerca.**_

-Mira después de que mataste ese mafioso y me fui me di cuenta su equipo me empezó a perseguir, los perdí durante un momento pero no quiero arriesgarme a ir a mi casa, no deben andar lejos. Y entre por la ventana, la dejaste abierta, necesito donde esconderme unos días –

-¡Si! Puedes quedarte lo que quieras , la propuesta de la noche de orgasmos sigue abierta y te prometo no hacer anda muy raro.- estaba eufórico, en verdad muy feliz, no solo se estaba por quedar a dormir también me confirmaba que de alguna u otra manera confiaba en mí, pese a todo él me tenía algún tipo de confianza.

No lo pude evitar lo abrace de manera eufórica, mientras se trataba de librar de mi agarre sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Deadpool, suficiente.- obligado pero deje de abrazarlo y lo mire e imagine como sería su rostro bajo la máscara y no pude evitar sentirme feliz –Gracias por dejarme quedarme.- poso su mano en mi hombro o lo apretó para darme las gracias y ahora si no me imaginaba como podría estar más feliz

 _ **Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Esto es increíble, lo mejor que nos ha pasado después de las chimichangas**_

 _ **Y tú que te querías quedar a deprimirte en el tejado.**_

Después de dejar a Deadpool en el tejado, pensé en irme directo a mi casa con tía May pero al cruzar por un callejón mi sentido arácnido se activó y una bala cruzo por un costado mío y después otra y otras después, un dron siguiendo mis pasos por aire y agentes de la mafia disparándome en casi todas direcciones, no tenía suficiente telaraña para una pelea y tampoco las energías suficientes, mi única opción fue tratar de perderlos, y cuando lo logre o eso quiero creer decidí que no podía ir mi casa y poner en riesgo mi identidad y la seguridad de tía May, muy lejos de la torre Aveneger, solo me queda una opción viable.

No estaba tan seguro de esto en un principio pero pasando su euforia inicial, los abrazos y los chistes de orgasmos se relajaron y actuó lo más normal que he visto en él.

-Así que tendremos una pijamada, no es emocionante.- Deadpool siguió hablando de la pijamada "Spideypool", nombre dado por el mismo, mientras acomodaba almohadas y cobijas en el piso de su habitación que para mí sorpresa era increíblemente ordenada, la cama estaba pegada a la pared de la puerta, enfrente un closet con ropa bien colgada, junto a la cama una mesa de noches y pegada a la ventana un escritorio con revistas apiladas. Realmente todo lucia muy normal, talvez Deadpool no era tan anormal después de todo. Me levente a mirar más de cerca el escritorio y ¡Mierda eran revistas pornográficas!, mi sorpresa se hizo evidente en mi movimiento brusco que tiro todo al suelo

-Lo siento, yo lo levanto.- me apresure a levantar las revistas que había tirado y Deadpool se apresuró a ayudarme sin dejar nunca de hablar.

-Ten más cuidado, la pornografía no es tan barata.- el siguió divagando sobre porno mientras trataba de recoger las revistas más rápido y entonces me di cuenta de algo, las revistas eran de porno gay y hetero.

-No sabía que te gustaran los hombres.- lo dije despacio no pensé que entre su parloteo me fuera a escuchar

-Pense que mi bisexualidad era muy obvia, ¿y, tu solo gay o también bateas ambos sentidos?-

-Yo…No…Es decir.- Agradecí que la máscara cubriera mi rostro porque sentía como me ponía rojo

-Perdón, no contestes si no quieres, puedes tomar mi cama yo estoy bien en el suelo.- tomo las revistas y las coloco en el escritorio donde estaban antes y se acostó en las mantas que había colocado antes en suelo –Buenas noches Spideyboy.- canturreo alegre

-Buenas noches Deadpool.- ni siquiera quise alegar por el apodo me sentía cohibido, demasiado como para discutir.

Y apago la luz y simplemente nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté en la habitación de Deadpool a la mañana siguiente y el ya no estaba en el suelo. No había intentado nada raro durante la noche. Me levante y me quite la mascar por un rato quería pensar con más claridad y respirar un rato sin ella.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente anoche? ¿Realmente tenia pinta de gay? Digo no soy un macho alfa pero no es para tanto, ¿o sí? ¿Alguna vez siquiera me había molestado en definir mi sexualidad? Porque admito que estado perdidamente enamorado de chicas, pero la idea de un chico no me molesta, ¿eso ya era ser bisexual? Si nunca he sentido nada por un chico pero me siento demasiado bien con Deadpool y le tengo curiosidad ¿eso cuenta? Mierda, ¿eso que importa ahora? Solo intentare que ningún mafioso me mate para el final del día y después lo debatiré en mi casa.

Me puse nuevamente la máscara y me levante de la cama para salir de cuarto, era un departamento muy sencillo estaba ese cuarto que daba a un pasillo que tenía otra puerta que suponía era el baño, el otro extremo del pasillo salía a la sala que está en conjunto con la cocina, pequeño, agradable. Camine por el pasillo y en la cocina estaba Deadpool con un pantalón, camisa, suéter y la máscara de su traje. Se miraba bien.

-Buenos días.-

-Eyy buenos días bello durmiente, ¿Qué tal un beso de buenos días?- Por la máscara no se apreciaba bien sus facciones pero juraba que está parando los labios esperando el beso

-¿Qué tal si mejor no?- mi voz sonó sarcástica y mi mascara volvió a cubrir un rubor en mi cara

-Que maleducados son los jóvenes de hoy día, ni un beso se gana uno.- replico de manera cómica mientras seguía cocinando

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me incline sobre la barra que separa la cocina de la sala para ver que hacia pero por el tamaño de la cocina no podía ver mucho.

-Desayuno. Sé que el término es desconocido para un estudiante pero es un alimento importante y aunque no lo creas comer Hot-dogs no es sano. - me hablo como si fuera mi madre mientras ponía un plato de huevos revueltos en la barra

-Gracias, ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy estudiante?- me levanté ligeramente la máscara, apenas lo necesario para comer

-Tú idea de que los hot-dogs son comida.-

-Son comida, aunque tú lo niegues además.- mis palabras se vieron pausadas cuando vi una araña en la barrita donde comía y tome un pedazo de papel para aplastarla pero antes de hacerlo mi mano fue frenada por los brazos de Deadpool.

-Eyy, no necesitas contra vivirla, déjame la saco.- después de detenerme tomo un vaso y la puso sobre la araña con cuidado de no lastimarla y con ayuda de la hoja con la que iba a matarle y se acercó a la ventana y la dejo salir –Bye, itsy bitsy.- su voz reflejo una honestidad, en verdad le alegraba no lastimar a la arañita.

-Era solo una araña.- lo dije en voz baja más para mí que para él pero eso no le detuvo de contestarme

-Si bueno, ayer rompí mi promesa de no contra vivir, así que tengo que volver a empezar y es mejor empezar bien ¿no?-

Por primera vez desde que empezó a decir que sería mejor persona por mi le creí. El de verdad no tiene intenciones de hacerle mal a nadie y esta vez juro que le creo.

Talvez fuera la sensación de confianza que me dio en ese momento o que la duda me carcomía en silencio desde anoche, pero la pregunta se salió de mis labios sin pensar.

-¿Por qué piensas que soy bisexual?-

-Antes de que mi mama muriera me explico que la gente como yo tiene el corazón ultrancho por decirlo de alguna manera tiene la capacidad de amar el doble de una persona normal porque es capaz de enamorarse de una persona por ser esa persona como es y no de lo que una persona aparenta en su exterior y tu parces ser alguien que le interesa más lo que es por dentro, eres una muy buena persona y eso lo admiro mucho de ti Spidey.- es lo más serio y sincero que he oído salir de su boca y quizás de cualquier otra

-Peter.-

-¿Qué?-

-Peter Parker.- me quite la máscara y le sonreí

-Mi rostro no es tan bonito como el tuyo, pero, Wade Wilson a tu servicio.- él también se quitó la máscara y durante un segundo me quede petrificado.

Él tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

Y es que como podría pensar que él no me quisiera cuidar aún, si a una insignificante araña le abre la ventana para que pueda estar en paz.


End file.
